Angel of Fire
by Kyla Stone
Summary: Audrea Shepard isn't sure what to think of this turian who has found his way into her life. Slightly AU from the original games. Starting in ME1's plot. Changes are mainly to how he ends up in her life, personal things I've tagged onto this Shepard, and some other small things. Rated T for in-character language and future violence.
1. A General Introduction

Chapter One: A General Introduction

I sigh as I look at my reflection. My midback length brown hair is currently coiled up in a towel on top of my head. My complexion is fair, eyes a light blue. I lean closer noticing the small beauty mark on my left cheek. I see my small nose and slightly round face. 'Pretty' is what the elderly man had said. I suppose the man was just being his sweet self. I move away to dig clothes out of closet.

For most people, I suppose they would've simply thanked him for the compliment and moved on, not even remembering it. For me though... it's different. I've never had anyone besides my parents ever say that I was 'pretty'. I figured it was just because I was their daughter, they were biased in their opinion of me. Not to mention their expectations of me were high. While I suppose most parents would be proud that their daughter had moved on to be one of the most known commanders in the universe, mine weren't. Of course.. they don't know that I did.

When I first joined the N7 program, I was so glad to be out of the house, on my own. Sure, I was having to follow the ways of military life which involve more orders, but it was better than living under two parents who just expected way too much of me. They sent me message after message saying I should get out of the program before it ruined my life. I finally grew so tired of it I talked to one of the higher ups about if changing my indentification was possible. He helped me to get a new hold on life. My name became Audrea Shepard, an earthborn who lost her parents at a young age. I grew out my hair from the boycut I used to always have. At first I hated the longer hair, got annoyed with how my bun clip liked to fall, but now I've grown to love it.

Do I feel bad about having to cover up like I did? Cut off communication with my parents? Yeah. I never wanted to hurt them, but I have to live my own life. They were keeping me from that. Maybe someday I can go back to them and make amends.

For now though?

I've got a job to do.

And apparently falling in love with a turian, was part of my agenda.


	2. A Turian's Interest

**Hey guys. Sorry about the delay in this. I was talking to my best friend and we suddenly brainstormed that I should now... do this fic between both Shepard and Garrus' POV! I hope you enjoy it this way and I will do my best to write a poor awkward turian's thoughts. If it wasn't stated before that this was going to be an AU-in-some-parts-fiction it's made obvious below. **

**Chapter Two: A Turian's Interest **_[Garrus POV]_

I look up from the papers on the table in front of me, lazily tracing a talon around the rim of my glass. My eyes glance towards the doorway as two human women enter, chatting and playfully shoving each other. The youngest seeming to be in her late twenties, catches my eye. She glances my way as they head to the bar to sit down, her blue eyes sparkling. She turns her attention back to the older woman as they consider what they want to drink. I shake my head, surprised at my interest in a human. What was wrong with me? I mean, sure, I hadn't really ever had much of a interest in turian women. None have ever appealed to me. Besides, I'm a loner. I don't have time for love and the other petty things involved with that... although it's lonely.

My eyes snap back to her as she lets out such a joyous, beautiful laugh. _Well Vakarian. It seems you're falling for a human without even knowing her, what's wrong with you?_ I ask myself. Her friend takes notices of me, nudging her arm and saying something. She meets my eyes and quickly looks down, seemingly embarrassed, at least, what I know of human emotions. The older woman nudges her harder now, practically shoving her out of her seat. She says something in protest, but just is answered by a shove. I quickly look back down at the file in front of me, trying to act as though I didn't witness the whole scene.

"You um.. seem lonely." She says when she's near my table. I look up at her, and oh spirits is she even prettier up close.

"Well yeah I am I suppose."

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"Go ahead." She takes the seat across from me, hands staying under the table. Judging by the small motions of what I can see of her arms, she's twiddling her fingers. A nervous habit. Apparently I'm making her nervous.

"Did you order a drink?"

"Yeah at the bar. Ashley will send it this way." I glance over at Ashley who seems to have gotten caught up in a conversation with a human male.

"I suppose I should introduce myself." I look back at her. "I'm Shepard." She extends her hand.

"As in THE Commander Shepard?"

"Oh. Well. Yes." I reach out my hand to shake hers.

"I feel honored that you would want to sit with me."

"Oh please, I'm no different than the rest of you... well except you're turian and I'm human.. you know what I mean." She releases my hand, looking down a moment.

"Well not all people would agree to that statement, Commander."

"Oh please, I'm off duty. You can drop the title."

"Alright.. Shepard. I'm Garrus. Garrus Vakarian." She studies me a moment.

"Seems like I've heard your name before... oh! You're interested in stopping Saren aren't you?"

"That I am. The bastard keeps slipping from my reach though. Something is wrong with him, he rubs me the wrong way. I have reason to believe he's gone rogue."

"So do I actually..." She then launches into the tale of what happened while on Eden Prime, how Saren murdered Nihlus and is apparently working with the geth. She also tells me about the quarian's data showing that he indeed, is guilty of treason and has an accomplice, Matriarch Benezia. I can't help but notice how her demeanor changed from awkward and shy to being so very animated and friendly, with a hint of her leading capabilities.

"Wow. That's disturbing news... why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because... I feel you might want to help me. We both have a common goal in this. We both want Saren stopped. You're bound by s-sec rules..."

"And you're not. You can work on your own judgement... hmm." I take her offer into consideration. "You're sure the rest of your crew won't mind having an alien aboard?"

"There's already a quarian and krogan." She quickly adds. "I'm sure the krogan won't bother you, he keeps to himself."

"Hmm. Alright. I'll accept it." A grin flashes across her face, reminding me again of how attractive she is for a human.

"Great! Welcome aboard Vakarian!" She shakes my hand. "We're leaving tomorrow for the Artemis Tau cluster in search of Benezia's daughter Dr. T'soni."

"I'll be there bright and early. I just need to tie up a few loose ends."

"Okay. But for now..." The bartender sets her drink down in front of her. "...why don't we enjoy our drinks?"


	3. The Commander's Dilemma

**_Two chapters in one night. I'm on a roll. :D_**

**Chapter Three: The Commander's Dilemma** _[Shepard's POV]_

I'll admit that I was slightly infatuated with Alenko when I first met him. What girl wouldn't be? He's certainly not lacking in the looks department, that's for sure. Dark hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, great body. Besides looks he's also very sweet, great at easing the tension... but I just, I don't know. I see him more as a really great friend, nothing more. However, I've been noticing more and more this doesn't seem to be what crosses his mind when he thinks of him and I. Small, subtle hints only a trained eye would notice. The way he slides a bit closer to me when another man walks by. The little glances he sneaks when he thinks I'm not looking. He's even slipped up a little in our conversations about how I'm beautiful or that he doesn't see how anyone couldn't love me.

The problem is, it's getting worse and worse. I've tried my best to keep from leading him on, trying to hint to the fact I don't want a relationship. I'm not sure whether it just goes over his head or he just doesn't care. I lay down the folder I had just been reading the contents of, my mind not even recalling what I had just read. I can't get my mind off of the Alenko problem or the fact Vakarian is going to be coming onboard any moment now. Ashley teased me something fierce when we left the bar about how we were totally into the other. I can't believe she would say that, given her view on aliens. Apparently it doesn't exempt me from her tormentous teasing.

"Commander, the new recruit is here." Joker announces via the intercom.

"I'll be down in a second." I stand up, quickly checking myself over in the mirror. Hair still held perfectly in it's bun, no hair out of place. My casual uniform stately, no wrinkles. I make a small sour face at it. I'll be glad when we're in space when I can wear my more preferred clothing. It's just that while we're here, I never know when one of the more higher ups may come aboard and will chastise me on my improper clothing. Even Anderson doesn't really care if I wear my own clothing as long as no one outside the Normandy catches me in them.

I move to the elevator pressing the button to take me down. Honestly in a way it feels good to have another non-human on the crew. I feel that it helps me, as a spectre, to show I enjoy the company of any and all races around me. Perhaps it will work in my favor to show that no matter the species I am approachable by anyone for help. Helping people is what I do. It's another reason why I wanted to join in the N7 program. I'd be fighting to save lives. What better way is there to help than to help people across the universe know that their families are safe because we're here protecting them.

I look down at my wrist, studying the scar I've had since a child. It was caused by a hot blade, a mark to show that I wasn't free. I wince at the memory. It's not common knowledge that my parents aren't my biological. They paid a great deal of money to keep it hush-hush about where I'm really from. If they were so ashamed about it, why on earth did they decide to take me into their family? They already had the perfect son. I fight back the tears that threaten to fall. This is not the time for my weak self to appear. It's time for Commander Shepard to greet her newest member.

When I saw him turn and look at me, I felt my breath catch in my throat. I never noticed before just how piercing blue his eyes were. They were like the sky captured in ice, glittering whenever the light hit them just right. I shake myself out of it, smiling as I extend my hand to him.

"It's a pleasure to have you aboard, Vakarian. You have free access to explore the ship and if you have any questions feel free to ask me or the staff. Tali'zorah is in the engine room, Wrex and Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams are down on the lower deck, and Staff Lieutenant Alenko is on the middle deck, near the mess. I suggest you acquaint yourself with them, as they're the other members of our little special squad here." He nods a little. I motion to the pilot bay.

"Our pilot is Joker. No that is not his real name, it's his preference that we call him that. As long as you don't insult his ship, I'm sure you two will get along just fine."

"I'm sure that won't be anything you have to worry about. This ship is pretty damn impressive." Garrus replies, from what I can tell, he's smiling. "I think I'll take a look around, if you don't mind, ma'am."

"Go right ahead and make yourself at home. This is where you'll be staying for awhile anyways. I'll make sure your belongs get transferred aboard."

"Oh don't worry about that. I've got all I need." Surprised by this as I see no baggage on him. Light traveler.

"Oh. Alright." I turn to Joker. "Set a course for the Theseus System."

"Aye aye, Commander." After Garrus has left to go check out the ship and I have checked up with Presley, I head downstairs to mess, feeling a bit famished. My face falls though when I see who I will be joining at the table. Alenko. Well maybe nothing awkward will happen. Maybe this can just be a normal chat over lunch. I take a seat, after shouting to the Chef that I'm starving for a decent meal.

"Hey Commander."

"You know that now we're leaving port, you don't have to refer to me by title."

"Right. Sorry Shepard."

"It's fine Kaidan."

"Can I talk to you about something?" I look around, noticing we're the only two in mess right now. This could be a problem...

"Sure."

"It's about, well I'm not sure if you're interested or not, but I was wondering... see for awhile now, I've liked you. Like... really liked you. More than a friend." Oh no. "And I was wondering if you thought of me the same way."

"Listen Kaidan, I'm not interested in pursuing a relationship right now. There's too much going on." He nods a little, his face showing no disappointment. In fact, it's like he expected this.

"I understand completely. You don't need any distractions right now." He quickly changes the subject to something else, however I realize to my horror, I didn't outright say I wasn't interested in him. I can't just change the subject back to that, it'd be too awkward. Well... maybe this will just mend over or else I'm going to have one heck of an awkward dilemma on my hands.


	4. Observations

_**Author's Note: I'm so sorry about how long it's taken me to update this. Never think this story is dead just because I haven't posted anything. The truth is I have a total of over 10k words written for this, but the pieces are spread out into the different arcs. Curse you inspiration for never staying in chronological order.**_

**Chapter Four: Observations** _[Garrus POV]_

"Well since I don't have to worry about getting reprimanded now..." I look up, just as Audrea removes the clip in her hair, letting it fall. Her hair rests just a few inches above her waist, much longer than I thought it to originally be. She glances at me a moment, meeting my eyes. I think of something I saw in a vid and wink at her. To my surprise she looks away quickly, hiding her face a bit. Did I do something wrong? Before I can get up to go over to her, Alenko enters.

"Hey Commander.." He trails off on the last syllable. "I see you're getting casual."

"Yeah I suppose you could say that, Lieutenant." I notice how she's tensed since he's entered and it makes me wonder why. From what I've seen, the biotic has an interest in her, perhaps she knows of it and it's something she doesn't want. Who am I though to try to read them? They're humans, who knows what they're thinking.

"There's some messages you need to attend to, I thought you'd like to know."

"Thanks. I'll get on those." She moves to go to the elevator, pausing before opening the door. She turns to me.

"Think we'll have some time to talk later?"

"Oh, sure. Whenever you want."

"Good." She enters the elevator then and after the elevator has shut, Alenko turns to look at me.

"I saw that look you gave her."

"What do you mean?"

"The wink? I was just around the corner."

"Sorry I couldn't help but appreciate the view."

"Yeah just.. keep it that way." He turns and leaves. That little incident just helps to confirm my suspicions that he has an interest in her. Maybe it's better if I back off. For all I know they could be lovers of some sort that had a spat, and that's the reason she's not wanting to talk to him.

An hour or so later, I report up to where the Commander is waiting, her desk littered with various datapads and maps. She motions for me to sit on her bed, which is partially made, the covers scrunched up here and there.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"About our mission plan." She pushes away from her desk, picking up a datapad. She places it in my lap. 'Therum' is written at the top.

"This is the mission I'll be needing you and Kaidan for. However. I'm going to Feros first. Wrex and Tali will be escorting me there. I thought you'd like to be prepared for our mission. It'll involve the use of the Mako so... yeah." She goes back over to her desk, shifting through the chaos.

"Looks good. I heard Joker say we'll be at Feros soon." She sighs.

"I'd better get my stuff together then. At least I got a few hours to relax." She quickly coils her hair back up into a bun, snatching the clip off her desk to hold it in place. She shakes her head roughly. She looks at me, a grin on her face.

"Testing to see if it'll hold in intense combat situations. As cool as a woman warrior's hair being down in the vids and stuff while engaging tough enemies, it stops feeling that way the first time your hair gets stuck in something or gets yanked on." I laugh a bit.

"I can only imagine. It's a strange thought, hair."

"I suppose it is a weird concept to you turians... actually to just about every alien species I know of."

"I don't understand how it can withstand all it does. The strands are so thin."

"It just goes to show that sometimes the tiniest and fragilest things can be so much more stronger than they appear." I nod a little, thinking of how I'm looking at something that is fragile. She has a small frame, easily standing at least a foot shorter than me. Human skin as well... so easily cut, paper can even deal damage to it. Her waist is small, but not as skinny as some of the human models I've seen that look like they starve themselves most of the time. She has this healthy and happy glow to her. When she smiles, you feel like you just have to as well. The fresh scars on the right side of her face don't seem to effect her beauty too much either. A varen had attacked her on a small mission she had done just before Eden Prime. She's lucky she didn't lose her vision in that eye.

"Hey, you still with me, Vakarian?"

"Huh? Oh. Sorry. Got lost in thought." She bites her lip a moment before turning back to her rifle, preparing it for the mission.

"You're trained with these right?"

"Yeah. One of my favorite things to use. Nothing like looking through a scope."

"You and I should have a match sometime for practice. God knows I could be better."

"Commander, we're just about ready to drop you off." Joker's voice comes over comm.

"I'll be ready ASAP." She looks at me. "See you after the mission, Vakarian." With that she grabs her weapons to head below deck to finish preparations.


End file.
